peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
Dens/Transcript
(Peppa and George laughing as they're going into the tree house.) Narrator: Peppa and George are in Granny and Grandpa's garden. They're going to play in their tree house. Peppa and George love their tree house. Here are Peppa and George's friends, Zoe, Suzy, Rebecca and Richard. (Zoe neighs, Suzy bleats, Rebecca and Richard squeaks.) Suzy: (Bleats.) I like your tree house, Peppa. Zoe: Can we come in? Peppa: Yes. (They we're all giggle about coming in to the tree house.) Peppa: (Snorts.) Now we can have a tea party. (They're all laughing. But then, Pedro and Danny arrive.) Narrator: Here are Pedro and Danny. Pedro: (Neighs.) Hello, Peppa. Danny: (Barks.) Can we come in? Peppa: Sorry, Danny. Only girls can come into the tree house. Suzy: Boys are a bit noisy. Zoe: They always spoil the tea parties. Danny: But, George and Richard are boys. (Richard & George giggle.) Peppa: Oh, yes. (With Suzy carrying these boys were out of the tree house.) Sorry, George, this tree house is for girls only. (She slams the door.) (Richard & George are crying.) Grandpa Pig: What's wrong? Pedro: The girls won't let us into the tree house. Danny: (Barks.) It isn't fair. Grandpa Pig: (Laughs.) I think I can help. Come over here. (They're all going to build another den.) Peppa: (She opens the door without noticed. Until, she closed the door.) Now we can have a nice, quiet tea party. (They're all laughing. But then, Grandpa Pig is using some tools to build a castle fort.) What's that noise? Grandpa Pig: (He finished making his castle fort.) There! Now you boys have your very own den with it's very own drawbridge. (Turning the pulley to make the drawbridge open.) Danny: (Giggles.) A castle! Pedro: Thank you, Grandpa Pig. Peppa: (They're all girls are gonna look at the castle fort, while snorts.) Can we come in? Danny: No, this is a boys den. For boys only. (Closing the drawbridge door.) Zoe: But, I love castles. Peppa: Castles aren't as good as tree houses. (Snorts.) Come on, girls. Danny: (Singing.) I'm the king of the castle! (Giggles.) Grandpa Pig: (Turning the pulley to make the flag appear.) Every castle needs a flag. Pedro, Richard George & Danny: Wow! Suzy: (Opens the door.) They've got a flag! Peppa: We don't need a silly flag. Narrator: Here is Granny Pig. Granny Pig: Hello, girls. Can I get you anything? Peppa, Rebecca, Suzy & Zoe: A flag, please! Peppa: And it must be better than the boys flag. Granny Pig: I'll see what I can do. Danny: (Singing.) I'm the king of the castle! Grandpa Pig: (Chuckles.) Every castle need a telephone. (Snorts, while he picks up a telephone cans & give it to Peppa.) Hold this. Keep this string nice and tight. And you can talk to the boys. Peppa: (Calling into the can-phone.) We don't want to talk to the boys. Danny: (Calling into the can-phone.) We don't want to talk to the girls. (Blows raspberry.) Peppa: (Blows raspberry.) Narrator: Granny Pig has found a flag for the girls den. Granny Pig: This dress will make a pretty flag. Peppa: (Snorts, until she is gonna put a flag right here.) Thank you, Granny. Suzy: Is isn't as good as the boys flag. Rebecca: I wish we were in the castle. Zoe: Fairy princesses live in castles. Peppa: If I were a fairy princess, I would live in a tree house. Suzy: (Calling into the can-phone.) Can we come over? Please?! Danny: (Calling into the can-phone.) Only if you say, "The castle is the best." Suzy: (Calling into the can-phone.) It is the best! (They're all laughing about coming in to the castle. Except, Peppa who is staying in the tree house.) Peppa: I'm staying in my tree house. Suzy: (Danny turns the pulley to make the drawbridge open. As the girls laughing that they come in their castle, while closing it. Bleats) I love the castle. (They're all laughing that they've loved our castle. But suddenly, the rain has falling.) Narrator: Oh, dear. It is raining. And the castle has no roof. Peppa: (She closes the door.) Pedro: Let's go to the tree house. Danny: No, I'll never leave my castle. (They were all giggle because they wanted to back into the tree house. Except, Danny was not very happy about leaving a castle fort. But then, the rain stopped so the puddles were there.) Narrator: The rain has stopped. George: (He opens the door & found something really special. It was a muddy puddle splashing up & down with rain boots when he giggled.) Narrator: George has found a muddy puddle. Suzy: That looks fun. (They were all giggle because they liked jumping up & down in muddy puddles. Except, Peppa & Danny stayed in their dens.) Danny: I'm staying in my tree castle. Peppa: I'm staying in my tree house. Grandpa Pig: (Laughs.) I'll look after you castle, Danny. Granny Pig: I'll look after you tree house, Peppa. (As they both giggle, while they're jumping jump & down in muddy puddles.) Narrator: Peppa and Danny love jumping up and down in muddy puddles. Everyone loves jumping and down in muddy puddles, whether they're girls and boys. Category:Season 2 episode transcripts Category:Transcripts